


Nesting Instinct

by RivetingOmega (Demonwomb)



Category: The Musketeers (2014), musketeers - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Identity Issues, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/RivetingOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life d'Artagnan had thought he was a beta. Turns out he is a later bloomer, because there is no other explanation for what he is doing. He's stealing Athos' stuff to build a good smelling nest out of it and he doesn't know <i>why</i>. But he definitely knows this: Athos can never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a little 'thing'. I have watched the first two seasons ages ago and only now got to finish season 3. I still have feels, oh boy. And I love that verse so I couldn't help myself!  
> Oh and I know that the nesting instinct usually doesn't happen until mammals are pregnant, but I wanted to shift that idea a little, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also: English is not my mother language. I hope it's not too bad and I found all the typos >.

It started fairly innocent. There was one night Athos had been extremely drunk and was complaining about the heat so much that he had ripped of his scarf and threw it to the floor before he launched himself at a group of alphas to start a fight with. Without thinking about it, d'Artagnan had picked it up and stuffed it into his belt with the intention to give it back to him. But then Porthos and Aramis had joined the bunch of arms and legs, with Athos already punching a man's face until he spit blood. D'Artagnan didn't even know what the issue was and it took him ages to get his alphas out of it.

In the end he had brought Athos home to his lodgings, one arm around his waist while he dragged him along the streets. It wasn't like Athos was small for an alpha, d'Artagnan was just awkwardly tall for a beta. The musketeers were usually made of alphas but every now and then a strong beta made it into their ranks. Like captain Treville. D'Artagnan was just a few inches taller but he could still feel the weight of Athos' body against his, could feel the firm muscles beneath the rough leather. D'Artagnan felt absurd for finding Athos attractive.

Athos wasn't just his mentor, his brother and his pack mate, he was also an alpha. Alphas could only ever bond to omegas and betas were supposed to be with other betas. Betas like Constance, and d'Artagnan loved Constance with all his heart! Yet if he loved Constance with his heart, then he might love Athos with all of his body. It was ridiculous. It made no sense. He would die unhappy because Athos could never feel the same for him.

Still...

Holding Athos for brief moments like these, it was enough, it _should_ be enough. But even as he heaved Athos into his bed, the low groan the alpha let out was enough to give d'Artagnan weak knees and made him topple over. He braced himself with two hands next to Athos head, making absolutely sure that he was not touching him. Athos had fallen asleep as soon as his limbs had hit the bed and was oblivious to the beta man who struggled hard to not bend down and capture those lips that were slightly parted and still stained with blood. He had taken a few punches as well but it only made Athos more attractive.

Would Athos mind that much if d'Artagnan got into bed with him? Surely he could find a good excuse. He would be worried with Athos being alone in this state. He could steal a few unrequited kisses and maybe just rub a little against...-

_Calm yourself! He can never know._

With all of his strength he removed himself from the older man, taking a deep breath. He should just leave Athos be and make it to his own bed that was on another corridor. Everything would be fine in the morning. After d'Artagnan had left the room silently and made it into his own, he took off his gear and clothes to get ready for bed. Only then did he realize that he still had a strap of fabric tugged into his belt that was not his.

It was Athos' scarf. D'Artagnan gulped and stared at it, thinking about the pale skin it had always been wrapped around. With his thumb and forefinger he was rubbing against the rough texture and licked his lips, like it was a treat he had to prevent himself from eating.

He should give it back. He should give it back right now, leave it on Athos desk or something and _go_. He did not. Instead he lifted it to his nose and took a deep breath. He was hard almost instantly when the musky smell filled his nose and then his mouth. It was intoxicating! D'Artagnan's breath shuddered, his eyes rolled back behind closed eyes and the next thing he remembered was that he had fallen on his bed, face pressed into the scarf while he rubbed against the insides of his trousers.

He didn't do any harm, he could return the scarf in the morning and no one would know what he had done. No one would suspect virtuous and innocent d'Artagnan to pleasure himself while burying his face in an alpha's scent. Everytime he took a deep breath his hips jerked and he moaned quietly, the sound muffled by the scarf. It captured all the moisture that left his mouth, staining it until that spot didn't smell of Athos anymore. He moved it then, pressing his nose into another bit of the fabric before he was once more overwhelmed by the scent.

He couldn't stop his mind from wandering, from imagining himself in this very bed, face down with Athos buried inside of him, fucking him hard into the mattress and perhaps even blindfolding him with the scarf.

_I don't want you to be distracted by anything visible. I just want you to feel. I want you to feel only me, fucking you, knotting you, putting my pups into yo-_

D'Artagnan groaned loudly and spilled inside his trousers, shivering and twichting while he rode out his orgasm against the blanket. His fingers curled into the pillow and he was arching his back, bottom jerking back and forth like he was missing a cock inside of him.

It felt like ages before his head was clear enough again to think about anything else than _alpha, want, need, scarf, scent, smells so good_ and he rolled onto his back. Then he remembered what he had thought about a moment ago and turned scarlet with shame. Luckily, no one was there to witness it and he threw an arm over his eyes, taking another deep breath. Athos knotting him? Pupping him? Who was he, some lust driven omega? Definitely not, even though it was the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced.

He was a man and he knew all about self-pleasure, but it had only ever felt like a small relief, nothing vital, nothing he would fight over or even kill for, like some alphas did. His father had said that it was normal for betas to feel that way. They had a pretty common sex-drive and d'Artagnan had thought it to be a blessing. But now he was tormented with lust whenever Athos was near and he didn't understand why. His body was not made for any of that.

D'Artagnan frowned when he felt a little uncomfortable in his smallclothes. It wasn't just the seed that was starting to dry, it was also a slight... wetness at the back that was quite bothersome. He had never felt that before either. He moved and got up to clean himself up and again he frowned at that little bit of slick that pooled down his inner thigh. Had it been an accident? He blushed even more and quickly cleaned himself up, dismissing any explanation that his brain tried to provide. It was over, he was moving on.

When he finished and turned around, he saw the scarf still lying across his pillow and d'Artagnan picked it up quickly, grimacing when he saw all the dark stains that he had left on it. Well, he couldn't return it like that now, could he? It would be better to wait until morning and place it somewhere in Athos' room while the alpha was gone. He would never know what d'Artagnan had done. He would just assume that he had misplaced it. Everything would be fine.

He did not return the scarf.

It was safely stashed under d'Artagnan's pillow and he hated himself for it. D'Artagnan secretly gaped at Athos' neck, now that it lay free in the sunlight. Only sometimes did the alpha stroke the pale skin there with a little frown, knowing that the scarf was missing. D'Artagnan felt bad for it and decided to give it back later, he wasn't a thief! He couldn't just keep another man's belongings and use it to get off on it. He would definitely return it.

But then d'Artagnan had to go and steal Athos' cloak as well. He was grasping the fabric tightly while running off into his room and shutting the door behind him with a bang. He was leaning against it and breathing heavily, the light blue cloak pressed against his chest.

_What is wrong with me? Athos will kill me!_

Yet when he lifted it to his nose he was immediately lulled by that familiar scent and couldn't help but press his whole face into it. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse than the scarf, but he couldn't put it down for another few moments. It wasn't _just_ arousal that overwhelmed him, it was also the feeling of _lovehomematematehome_ and it scared him even more, he was a beta, he shouldn't-... The feeling of disgust for himself returned with a violent jolt and he threw the cloak into the far corner of his room before he left again, face red with shame, looking for any kind of distraction.

When he found Porthos and asked him for some practise training, the other alpha looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You alright, pup?"

"Don't call me that," d'Artagnan snarled and regretted it almost immediately. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I... I need some distraction."

And Porthos, god bless him, didn't ask, he just nodded and picked up his own sword before he beat the shit out of d'Artagnan. He couldn't focus for more than a few seconds, especially not when Athos and Aramis joined to watch them. He could feel the alpha's gaze on him. Even though he couldn't be sure that Athos was actually watching him, the thought alone was enough to let his mind wander and his fantasy slip.

"D'Artagnan!" The beta almost dropped his sword when he heard Athos' voice. "What's wrong with you today? Did I teach you nothing?"

He swallowed and briefly glanced at Athos who had an irritated look on his face. Aramis only seemed amused and was chewing on an apple. This was not the distraction he had hoped to find.

"I'm fine," he gritted through his teeth and lunged out with his sword once more.

Porthos easily parried his blow and pushed back quite heavily until d'Artagnan stumbled.

"Perhaps you should see your girl more often, pup. You're too far on the edge to think clearly."

It was quiet enough so the other two wouldn't hear it but loud enough for d'Artagnan to spot a hint of mockery. Or at least that's what the beta interpreted it as and a wave of anger and even more shame overcame him, so he launched himself at Porthos with another strike. But he was quickly taken down again, until he was flat on his back with the alpha's sword at his throat.

"Go back to your room, d'Artagnan. Today is not your day."

He shoved away the blade angrily and made for his room again. But for that he had to pass Aramis and Athos and d'Artagnan couldn't help but strongly brush against Athos' shoulder, looking at him for a second before he took off. He needed to clear his head and he needed to do it now. Unfortunately there was only one thing these days that truly satisfied him. As soon as he reached his room he locked the door and took the cloak from the floor. Athos probably hadn't realized yet that it was missing and d'Artagnan climbed into bed with it, smelling it and rubbing against the fabric until he came in his breeches.

He almost started to cry, he could feel the familiar sting in his eyes and the burning sensation in his nose. There was an aching feeling inside of him that told him it was not enough. Not enough things to make him feel safe, not enough of Athos' smell to make him feel like he was home. He cursed himself under his breath until he fell asleep. No one woke him or pounded on his door and d'Artagnan felt at least a little rested and a little more clear-headed when he woke. He apologized to Porthos, who only bumped a fist against his shoulder with a smile, and even to Athos for being disrespectful.

"We just worry," Athos explained with his deep rough voice that sent shivers down d'Artagnan's spine. "I worry."

It never had been like this before though. The younger man's breath hitched at the sound and then it happened, a reflex he didn't know he had. He whined quietly and let his head hang for a moment before he slightly bent it to the side, like he was offering. Offering his neck.

Athos stared at him with parted lips and wide eyes, like he knew. Knew something the beta didn't know, or perhaps he did? D'Artagnan recovered quickly and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"My apologies. I'm fine and... I'll do better." Whatever he meant by that, he didn't know.

Before Athos could respond d'Artagnan dashed off and fled into Constance's arms. She was lovely and held him and stroked his hair, but she would not let him crawl into her bed, no matter how often he begged her. She was still a married woman and would not anger her husband more than necessary. The kisses on the other hand were a welcome distraction from her boring life and she loved him just as much as he loved her. A little more perhaps.

"Just tell me," she whispered into his hair and stroked his neck while he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm worried."

Worried. Everyone worried about him because he was acting so strange. He didn't understand it himself, how could he explain it to anyone? To her? There were only some things that he knew and they would break her heart. And his own.

Slowly he lifted his head from where it was resting against her soft chest. Now, when he looked at her, when he really looked at her, he knew why he loved her. She was fierce and strong, she was kind and beautiful... and loyal to a fault.

With a sharp sting to his heart he realized that she was just like Athos. Or some version of Athos, before he had encountered Milady perhaps. He hadn't lost his strength or his beauty, even his kindness was showing through when he let down his guard for once. He had been loyal to d'Artagnan even when he had tried to kill him. With a sob d'Artagnan pressed his face into Constance's dress.

"You scare me, d'Artagnan. Please. Please, tell me."

"I love him," he whispered against the smooth fabric that didn't smell right and he felt her hands coming up to grap his face, making him look at her. "I love him," he repeated and closed his eyes.

"Who?" Her voice was gentle, far more gentle than he deserved.

"Athos," he said miserably and now the tears came more freely, each one of them wiped away by Constance's soft fingers.

"I... Oh, d'Artagnan"

He stayed in her arms until Bonacieux returned, who regarded him with a suspicious look until d'Artagnan left the house.

"D'Artagnan." Constance grabbed his wrist in front of the door, holding on to him for a moment longer. "You have to tell him."

He stared at her. "Even if I could... you do not hate me?"

"You know I love you. And despite everything... you love me, too. Perhaps it's just... not as we thought."

And there it was, that look that Athos had given him, mirroring on Constance's face. Like she understood. But what? He grabbed her wrist in return.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled sadly. "Tell him."

"I'm a beta, Constance, he cannot feel th-"

"Tell. Him." Her smile turned a little bitter, her lips were pressed together. "Or at least tell someone."

"I told you."

"Anyone but me..."

Then she let him go, leaving him more confused than ever. Confused and alone. Being held by Constance had been a relief and calmed him for a moment, but now his feet tried to lead him back, back home, to his bed and that smell.

He snatched a few blankets from his comrades on his way back and draped them over his bed, forming some of them into little rolls that he could rest his head on. It was ridiculous but it felt right and he snuggled back into the warmth, the cloak and the scarf close to his body so the scent would let him fall asleep. It was enough to have this. It was enough.

No, it still was not enough.

A few days later the scent started to fade, everything stopped smelling of Athos. D'Artagnan kept telling himself that it was fine but it was not. And then it happened again. Gloves. Shirts. At one point even Athos' own blanket. The very last thing d'Artagnan stole was his hat. It was one of Athos' most precious posessions and he felt horrible for stealing it. But when he looked over at his bed that had _Athos_ written all over it, he couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. He didn't know why he behaved like that as a beta, perhaps he wasn't a normal beta. He had been raised as one, he couldn't... he couldn't be anything else.

"That's enough." Athos planted his hands on the table they were all sitting at the next morning. "I could look past the other incidents but this... this is ridiculous. It's my _hat_."

D'Artagnan dropped his bit of bread and tried very hard not to look guilty.

"More of your stuff went missing?" Aramis furrowed his brows.

They must've talked about it before, without d'Artagnan, who slightly blanched. He felt cold for a second before his heart started to race and heated his face. He dropped his gaze and busied himself with his bread and cheese when Porthos laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you didn't just lose it, Athos. Your head has been all over the place lately."

"I have responsibility. But I'm not losing my head. And I didn't misplace or lose anything."

"Perhaps we should search everyone's cabins," Aramis suggested.

d'Artagnan went rigid and never before had it been so hard to swallow.

"No musketeer would steal from their comrades." He could hear the frown in Porthos' voice.

They would hang him. Or worse: expel him! He had just become a musketeer, he couldn't leave, could not _lose_ them now. Panic creeped it's way up his throat and he gripped his food tightly.

"We'll see about that," Athos added and went to straight to captain Treville's office.

 _No_. Suddenly d'Artagnan shot up from his seat with a strangled noise that made Athos pause. Porthos and Aramis looked at him with confusion as Athos turned around with a raised eyebrow. D'Artagnan's mouth and lips felt dry, there was a heat creeping up his neck and face but no word came over his lips. There was a tingle, or rather a pull in his lower abdomen that had bothered him all day, and now that Athos was looking at him with this intense stare it only got worse. Was it panic? Was it the feeling of getting caught?

"I..." He took a step forward, not knowing what to say or to do.

He wanted to hold on to Athos, to rub against him and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to be wanted by the alpha, to be owned by him and own him in return. D'Artagnan had never been a jealous man, but the thought that Milady was still on his mind drove the young beta mad with rage. He wanted to be the only thing on Athos' mind. This feeling hadn't been very dominant in the past but today it was so strong it overcame anything else.

Then there was another pull and more heat that started to make him sweat. He groaned with discomfort and reached for Aramis to hold himself upright. The alpha made a low noise in the back of his throat before d'Artagnan collapsed completely. Strong hands tried to hold him upright and then there was a sniffing sound and a loud gasp.

"We must get him into his room," Aramis' voice was slightly strained.

Then there were more hands, more smells of alphas surrounded him. Pack. Aramis. Porthos. _Athos_. D'Artagnan whimpered with need and want and Athos' scent increased immediately, lulling him like all the things he had stolen from the alpha. They dragged him along and d'Artagnan couldn't focus on anything, his brain was fogged and he had to close his eyes so he could concentrate on that smell. He faintly registered Aramis and Porthos since they were alphas too, but their scents didn't react to d'Artagnan's like Athos' did. Right now they didn't suggest the feeling of _home_ but at least made him feel _safe_.

They pushed d'Artagnan into his own room and when his leg hit the edge of his bed he broke lose and climbed into it, clinging to Athos' things with a guilty whine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered and pressed his face into Athos' hat. "I'm sorry, I... I don't know what happened, I don't-"

"It appears," Aramis interrupted him. "That you're the latest bloomer I have ever seen."

D'Artagnan made a questioning noise, the heat making him ache so much.

"Omega." Porthos sounded a little annoyed.

D'Artagnan cracked his eyes open, staring at Aramis and Porthos.

"What? I... I can't be. I've been a beta all my... it can't be."

"I'm sorry," Aramis sighed. "But there is no other explanation. We should've recognized it sooner, but we... _we're_ sorry."

D'Artagnan moaned and saw all three alphas shudder at the sounds he made. He dared to shoot a glance at Athos, who had been silent all this time, but threw an intense stare right back at d'Artagnan. Athos' eyes were darker than usual and with a jolt of satisfaction d'Artagnan realized that the alpha's pupils were so dilated with want that they didn't leave room for any blue anymore. His chest was rising and falling quickly and there even was a bulge in the front of his breeches. D'Artagnan swallowed and licked his lips, noticing his own wetness that had already soaked his trousers.

"Athos," he murmured and the alpha stepped forward when he heard the omega – oh god, he really was one, wasn't he? – ask for him. But then he blinked and turned away from him immediately, reaching for the door with a frustrated growl.

"Where are you going?" Porthos asked and held on to the other alpha's arm. "You have to stay with him now."

"I can't," Athos gritted through his teeh. "It is not right."

D'Artagnan felt his heart sink and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Of course Athos didn't want him, he was still angry at what d'Artagnan had done. He hadn't been interested in d'Artagnan when he was a beta and he wasn't interested in him when he was an omega. He still wanted Milady.

"You saw what d'Artagnan was doing, of course it is right, it is only _natural_." Aramis not only sounded but also looked furious.

" _Why_ did he even do that?," Porthos asked and gazed at the omega, not trusting himself to move closer.

"Some omegas do that," Aramis answered, eyes still locked with Athos', who had slumped against the closed door now. "It's a nesting instinct. Before the heat starts they build a comfortable place that smells safe, usually made of possessions that belong to their alpha."

Porthos hummed at that, a thought that seemed to please him, but Athos closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I cannot. He deserves more than me, more than-"

"Athos," d'Artagnan whispered but it was loud enough to get the attention of all three of them. "Please, it hurts."

Athos grunted and took another step forward. "You should choose someone else, d'Artagnan."

"It isn't pure choice and you _know_ it." Aramis punched his shoulder now and Athos shoved him away with a snarl. "The nesting instinct only occurs when the omega found an alpha he is _compatible_ with, to carry children. Compatible, how often do you think that happens?"

"Well, fuck." It was all that Porthos had to add.

"So you better take care of d'Artagnan, you've pined after him long enough and if you walk away from him now we won't just beat the shit out of you, we will also... I don't know. We'll think of something. Porthos."

The other alpha reacted on the cue and pulled Athos away from the door, closer to d'Artagnan, so he and Aramis could leave. The door closed behind them with a bang and they could hear Aramis yelling at recruits, ordering them to leave the corridor.

"Athos," d'Artagnan said in awe.

Athos had pined after him, was Aramis right about that? Was that actually possible? He pushed himself onto his knees and reached out with his hand. Then he grabbed the front of Athos' jacket and pulled him closer, sighing with relief when he could press his nose against leather.

"D'Artagnan," Athos murmured and cradled the omega's face, making him look up. "Are you sure, are you absolutely... sure, that this is what you want?"

He nodded immediately, fighting against the grip so he could kiss the older man, but he was not strong enough at that moment. "I want you, please, I only want you. It hurts so much when you're not with me."

"God, d'Artagnan." He looked pained now and pressed their foreheads together, breathing him in.  
"You're killing me."

"Don't you want me, Athos?"

Athos' head jerked away like he had been burned and there was intense fire in his eyes that erased all doubt of the moment before.

"I want you," he stressed with a shaky breath. "I've wanted you since you stormed into the Garrison and tried to kill me."

"I didn't."

"You did. But in the most beautiful way. You killed so much of my grief, of my self-loathing, so much... god."

"Not enouth, it seems." d'Artagnan tried to push forward again but Athos still didn't let him. " _Please_. Won't you help me?"

"I will," Athos whispered and after a few heartbeats he finally crushed their lips together.

D'Artagnan sighed through his nose with relief and parted his lips immediately, letting Athos' tongue lick into his mouth. His fingers buried themselves in the alpha's thick hair and pulled him even closer, changing the angle of the kiss to pull them flush together.

"God, _d'Artagnan_ ," Athos mumbled against his lips. "Let me."

D'Artagnan was about to ask what he was supposed to let him do, but then he moaned when Athos opened his breeches and pushed his hand inside. D'Artagnan's hips jerked violently when rough fingers touched his achingly hard cock and started to stroke him.

"Athos," he whined and held on to his broad shoulders. "Not like that, I want-"

"Ssshht. Just let me."

He whined again and let his hands roam Athos' back until the crooks of his arms came to lock around the alpha's neck, pulling him into another kiss. It felt so good to be touched but it was not enough, he needed more, he needed to be... stuffed. He winced at his own thoughts, it was odd to feel that way and he couldn't... He couldn't think with Athos' hand around his cock and those sinful lips against his. He needed to come, he needed to-

"Yes." Athos' growl sent a wave of pleasure down his spine. "Come."

They weren't kissing anymore. Lips were only resting against lips and they breathed each other in, mouth's slightly opened with want. Athos' hand was fast and rough and when he finally came he was glad that he was already kneeling on the bed. If he had been standing his knees would've given way and made him collapse on the floor. Now he only sank back on the heels of his feet, pulling Athos with him. He kissed with teeth and it only made Athos growl even deeper when he drew a little blood.

It wasn't a full-blown orgasm, d'Artagnan could already feel that it wasn't enough, but it cleared his head a little. He pulled away when his body had stopped shaking and blinked at Athos who looked so very wrecked. His eyes were still dark and his lips parted to let his tongue flick across the little cut d'Artagnan had left behind. The sight made d'Artagnan swallow with new lust and he was already reaching for him again, but Athos grabbed both of his wrists.

"We need to talk," he said in a husky voice that was trying to hide his arousal.

But d'artagnan noticed it anyway, frowning at the alpha.

"Did you change your mind? Don't you want me anymore?" The thought stung a little and made his gaze drop to the floor.

Athos raised one wrist to his nose and breathed in the omega's scent, then pressing his lips against the hot skin.

"Don't say that. Don't even think that... I just don't want you to run into something you might regret."

Oh Athos. He still thought d'Artagnan was a child, the poor young beta who needed his protection and his guidance. Athos was still his mentor but d'Artagnan surely wasn't a child anymore. Even though Aramis had called him a late bloomer it was clear that d'Artagnan hadn't grown up to be an omega. He had grown up to be a person.

"Did I ever strike you as someone who acts on something he doesn't absolutely want?" He asked carefully, eyes trained on Athos again, who was still nuzzling his wrist.

"You're young," Athos responded quietly. "You rush into everything and I don't want you to regret what your biology is telling you to do. I need you to be sure of this."

Now d'Artagnan scowled, anger temporarily replacing the desire that was still creeping under his skin.

"I have never been more sure and I don't rush into everything! I just don't let anyone stand in the way of what I want. Not even my... myself..."

Just as quick as the anger had come it melted away again, when he caught the look that flickered across Athos' face and realization hit him hard. It wasn't just want, lust and inner restraint, it was _fear_ lurking behind his eyes. _I need you to be sure of this_ he had said but what he had _meant_ was: _I don't just need you to be sure because of you. I need you to be sure because of me._ Because Athos was the only one who stood between himself and his own happiness. D'Artagnan could now see the absolute fear of a man who thought he was too old and too broken to be loved, but was also scared like a little boy. Athos had loved before and it had become the biggest nightmare of his life. He wasn't scared of hurting d'Artagnan, he was scared of _getting_ hurt by him.

Athos must've seen the change in d'Artagnan because he loosened the grip on his hands and let them pull Athos in again until he was finally on his bed (his _nest_ ) and they started to strip each other until they were naked.

"I want you Athos," d'Artagnan murmured as he climbed into the alpha's lap. "And I wanted you long before today, but I thought I was a beta, I didn't think I'd have a chance; and isn't that worth even more? We didn't even know we were compatible and we still wanted each other. I promise you, Athos, this is something that won't change."

Now it was Athos' turn to whine and he looped his arms around d'Artagnan, pressing them together so he could bury his face in the crook of d'Artagnan's neck where his scent was the strongest. Being so close again made d'Artagnan moan and he knew he was dripping wet by now, his slick probably rubbing off on Athos' thighs and the alpha was _hard_ , he could feel it. D'Artagnan's thoughts started to cloud over again but he was grateful for the temporary clarity Athos had given him.

"Please, Athos," he breathed into his hair. "Please trust me. Because I really need you."

"I know," Athos groaned. "How do you want me?"

He looked up at d'Artagnan with so much honesty now and raw emotion it made the omega blush. To have someone look at him like that, like he was the only slant of light in a world of horror.  
It felt rude to be aroused by Athos' damage, but it was so much more than that. The scars d'Artagnan felt on Athos' body whispered of protection, the wine on his tongue had tasted of feelings that ran deep and his eyes shone with a hint of passion. Athos had been hurt and d'Artagnan would show him how to turn it into strength, for he had done the same with the death of his father.

It didn't mean that he couldn't protect anyone anymore. It only meant that he would fight even harder now to shield the ones he loved. Athos would be safe in d'Artagnan's arms, between his legs; there he could let go. An alpha might be the leader of the pack, but an omega would kill for him just as much. Athos would be his, just as d'Artagnan would belong to him.

So instead of answering, d'Artagnan locked eyes with Athos and shifted on his lap until he could grab the alpha's cock and guide it to his hole that still twitched with need. When d'Artagnan pushed down he took the length so easily that they both had to break eye contact and squeeze them shut at the overwhelming feeling.

"D'Artagnan," Athos groaned and gripped his hips tighter, stilling him for a moment to indulge in the sensation.

The tension in the alpha's shoulders seemed to disappear completely, d'Artagnan could feel it under his hands, and when he finally moved they both grunted loudly. D'Artagnan couldn't really choose a rhythm or a pace because soon he couldn't think at all, he just rode Athos' cock like his life depended on it, with his head thrown back and the alpha's mouth licking and biting at his throat, but carefully avoiding the scent glads that were swollen with need for a bond.

"You feel so good," Athos whispered against the tender skin and started to thrust into d'Artagnan from the bottom, making the omega squirm because it was too much, too good, and he could only gasp. "God help me."

"Athos," d'Artagnan moaned and fucked him harder, his hole making wet noises as it was stirred by the man's cock.

It only seemed to arouse him more, to know that d'Artagnan produced so much slick and his tight grip on the omega's hips dropped down to his cheeks to grab him there, to control the pace. But d'Artagnan was having none of that, he fought it and dug his nails into Athos' back, making him hiss before he growled and caught d'Artagnan's lips in a harsh kiss.

Even if it seemed logical, there rarely was violence involved in heats. The alpha was supposed to satisfy a need and usually omega's didn't want to move one bit, so there was no need for a fight of dominance. But d'Artagnan loved him so fiercly and Athos loved him back without mercy, bruises already forming under his hands while d'Artagnan's fingers left marks on his back. D'Artagnan grinned madly against Athos' lips and felt the grin being returned, even when the omega teared at the split on his lip and sucked on it again with groans of pleasure.

"Naughty," Athos commented with dark eyes and shifted his hips a little, a hand resting on the small of d'Artagnan's back, before he thrusted upwards again, making the omega yelp at the new angle.

"Oh my god," he gasped and couldn't move for a moment, which Athos quickly took advantage of to flip them over.

His head hit Athos' cloak that was still on their blanket nest, along with all the other things. With a rush of hot excitement the memories of wallowing in the alpha's scent came back to him. He whimpered and let Athos press between his legs once more, each thrust knocking the breath out of him. He had to brace one hand against the headboard so his head wouldn't be pushed against it.

This new angle was just as good and he wanted to let Athos get some of the steam out of his system. It was beautiful to feel him and to see how much he wanted d'Artagnan. He _felt_ wanted for the first time since... he didn't know. Maybe the first time ever. Everything else he had had to fight for but this, _this_ was given to him, by Athos. They were not the solution to each other's problems but now they would face them together. Perhaps it was the prospect of that or the realization that for once only d'Artagnan seemed to be on Athos' mind, not Milady, but there were tears dropping from his eyes when he closed them and he held on to Athos even harder, overwhelmed by love and arousal.

Athos' movements faltered and then stopped altogether so that his lips could reach d'Artagnan's cheeks, kissing away the salty tears.

"d'Artagnan." A worried whisper that was still inked with lust. "Are you alright? Have I-"

"I'm fine," d'Artagnan said immediately and opened his eyes to look at Athos. God, he looked completely taken apart, d'Artagnan could see each and every emotion that he was usually hiding so well. He wanted to have this forever. "I'm more than fine, I'm-" He winced and pressed a bruising kiss to Athos' lips. "I'm happy. I love you."

Something shattered behind Athos' eyes and he licked his lips, like he could taste d'Artagnan's words on them. He bent down and stole another kiss, then another, whispering "once more" before he shoved his arm under d'Artagnan and rolled them over again. D'Artagnan was sitting on him, mussed hair and a few locks sticking to his face. Athos looked at him like he was beautiful and d'Artagnan hoped that Athos recognized the same look on his own face.

It was slower this time, d'Artagnan moved carefully and enjoyed the drag of Athos' cock, which was already slightly swollen and stretched him a little every time he lifted his hips. Athos seemed to enjoy it too and tenderly kissed the bottom of d'artagnan's chin, however tender one could be with a beard but the omega liked even that and purred at the sensation.

"Athos, please, I need it."

"What do you need?"

"Your knot. Knot me please, I need you."

Athos groaned and stilled d'Artagnan's hips, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting into him a few more times until the knot was big enough to lock them together.

"Yes," d'Artagnan hissed and buried his fingers in Athos' hair when he felt hot seed invading his body, taking it willingly.

The knot seemed to throb inside of him and threw him into an orgasm that was thrice as strong as the one he had felt before. It made his eyes roll back behind the lids, his mouth hanging open to let out a loud moan. And Athos held him through it until he stopped shivering and twitching, until d'Artagnan was enough clear-headed again to respond to a soft kiss. He would probably regret this position later. It was the absolute worst position to be knotted in but right now he didn't care because Athos was in his arms and d'Artagnan had come to like the way the alpha had to look up at him, not down. They were an odd pair.

"I love you, too," Athos finally admitted into the silence of the room and whispered it against d'Artagnan's lips like a promise. He didn't say something like that lightly and d'Artagnan believed him.

Later he woke up with sore legs and he was sprawled across Athos' chest with certainty aching between his legs. This had not been a dream. He still felt hot allover and was too tired to open his eyes but not too tired to press heated kisses against Athos' skin. The alpha, who was still awake and watching over his omega, chuckled now at d'Artagnan's pathetic attempt to seduce him once more. 

"So eager already," he praised and let his fingers wander down the omega's back.

D'Artagnan moaned with want and rubbed against Athos' leg forcefully, determined to coax him back into fucking him senseless.

"Athos," he grunted, finally cracking an eye open and pouting at him.

Athos chuckled again and gripped d'Artagnan's thigh that the omega had thrown over his waist possessively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tease you, I just love the way you-" He paused and his eyes turned serious again. "I love you."

It brought d'Artagnan's fire back with vengeance and this time they fucked like the animals society often made them out to be, with Athos' body pressed against d'Artagnan's back and a bed that sounded like it was going to break any moment. D'Artagnan couldn't even stop himself from spilling filthy words that made Athos growl into his neck, hands buried in the fabrics of his stolen goods that finally smelled of Athos again. The scarf, that he had wrapped around his fingers now and mouthed at while Athos knotted him again.

It was more comfortable this time and when he woke up later (the other day? He had lost track of time) his limbs were fine, but the burning desire was still there.

"When my heat is over," he said as while stroking Athos' face. "I want to fuck you, like you fucked me. I... want to show you, I want..."

He failed at putting it into words, the heat was still fucking with his brain, but he was also a little scared of admitting what he wanted. Omegas weren't supposed to give, they were only supposed to take, but d'Artagnan was still himself and no one had taught him any stereotypes he had to live by. He could only be honest about who he was and what he wanted.

But Athos could also only be Athos and there was a reason why they got along, why they came to love each other. Athos wanted it too.

"That sounds most intriguing, so yes." He kissed d'Artagnan. "You can fuck me."

His voice was deep and rough again, making d'Artagnan shudder all over again.

"I am very lucky... to find an alpha who doesn't expect me to crouch and bend over at any moment. I chose well."

Athos pulled back only a little to look at him.

"I know there are alphas who would be disgusted by a feisty omega who knows what he wants. By an omega who gives as good as he takes. But that is not me, to me it's the most arousing thing in this world and I'll tear apart anyone who tries to change you, who tells you to be different. You are perfect, d'Artagnan."

Years ago Athos wouldn't have been able to say it, perhaps even think it. Months ago he would've tried to hide his face in d'Artagnan's neck while saying it. But now Athos could admit it while looking him in the eye.

Still, d'Artagnan was a little stunned and overwhelmed. He gaped at him and the only thing he could say was: "Well, that is nice."

It made Athos laugh, he _laughed_ at him and d'Artagnan pushed him out of the bed with a blush. It took more than a few kisses from over the edge of the bed and more than a few apologies for Athos to talk himself back into the nest. But when d'Artagnan's heat was on another peak he gave in and let the alpha soothe him once more with his knot. It wasn't as desperate as the first time and not as feral as the second time; it was almost lazy and d'Artagnan felt like his whole being was worshipped by Athos' way of fucking him. It was ridiculously heart-warming and d'Artagnan couldn't help himself when he blurted it out.

"Bond with me," he gasped. "Bite me."

Athos stared down at him, hips moving steadily but he could see the alpha swallow with consideration.

"I cannot," he finally said and d'Artagnan's face dropped at being rejected like that. Athos immediately tried to kiss the expression away and pressed into him again, holding himself there. "It'll make our scents stronger, everyone would know and you'd be in danger."

"But I want you to be mine," d'Artagnan whined and he knew that he sounded like a spoiled brat but he didn't care.

"I already am," Athos argued and smooted one finger over d'Artagnan's brow. "I'll give you everything, but not that, not yet, not during your first heat when none of us can think straight. But there is a future, I promise you that."

Then he lifted d'Artagnan's hand that had _still_ Athos' scarf wrapped around it and kissed each finger before he pinned it over his head.

"I promise," he repeated and d'Artagnan nodded with a sigh.

This time it was Athos who fell asleep afterwards and d'Artagnan who stayed awake with Athos' head pressed under his chin. He stroked the alpha's hair and for the first time he was able to actually feel the knot loosen, moving and slipping until it popped out with a wet sound. He groaned at the sensation and how his hole tried to tighten immediately so the seed would stay inside. With a gasp he let his head fall back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling until Athos started to move on top of him, waking up slowly.

d'Artagnan felt oddly normal now that his heat was over and one look at Athos told him that he felt it, too. Athos' glance wasn't as open anymore and he was more careful now before he initiated any contact but that had to be expected. D'Artagnan would coax him out again, he didn't worry about it, because now he knew what was lurking beneath the stoic surface. That's why he smiled freely at Athos and kissed him for what felt like hours before they both started to clean themselves up. He didn't want to wash away Athos' scent on him or the evidence of what they had done, but he knew it would be a stupid idea.

"So..." Athos said later and raised an eyebrow. "Do I at least get my hat back or..."

"Ah..." D'Artagnan flushed from head to toe and realized that he hadn't _really_ apologized for it yet. "Ah, yes, uhm, of course. I'm sorry, Athos, I really didn't think when I..."

He fiddled with his own gloves when suddenly Athos was in his personal space and walked him backwards until his back hit the door. Athos was kissing him properly now, radiating a scent of new arousal. D'Artagnan squealed with excitement when it got through to him that Athos still wanted him, even outside of his heat. But the kiss didn't last long and when Athos stepped back he was holding d'Artagnan's gloves.

"I'll take these and my hat. You can keep the rest," he murmured fondly but only sneaked a short glance at the omega before he left.

A few hours later they stood in Treville's office, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another while the older man frowned at both of them with folded arms. D'Artagnan tried to hold his ground but it was hard with that intense stare directed at him and Athos was at least three feet away which seemed incredibly far at that moment.

"So," Treville started and both Athos and d'Artagnan straightened up immediately. "It has come to my... attention, that you have just presented as an omega, d'Artagnan. Congratulations on that."

"Uhm... Thank you, Captain."

"Furthermore... it seems that you two have spent a very intense heat together. Which I would still know if Aramis hadn't informed me, because there is no chance that anyone in the garrison overheard your wild rutting. I'm still trying to recover from that."

Even Athos was red in the face now, flushing with embarassment and fixing his eyes on the floor. Treville might be a beta but he could be a terrifying beta if he wanted to.

"Just let me tell you that you are both very lucky that Aramis and Porthos are quick at thinking and literally covered your arses," they both winced at that,"by pretending that you four have gone off to a mission. So none of the other musketeers have the faintest idea who was keeping them riled up and awake for three days straight."

Treville looked at them then, like he was expecting an apology and d'Artagnan was already opening his mouth but the captain lifted his hand and shook his head.

"You have two options now. One, you get claimed by Athos properly, bond and all that, so you're safe from any other alpha and protected by the law. But that means that you can't be a musketeer anymore."

" _What?_ " D'Artagnan suddenly panicked and stepped forward. "No that's not- I _am_ a musketeer and I fought hard for it, I can't be anything else! Captain, you can't... you can't do that."

He didn't even notice that someone was holding him back until Athos let go of his shoulder again. He blinked at the alpha, who smelled so good, so safe and he blinked again when he realized that Athos was spreading his pheromones on purpose, to calm the omega in distress.

"Don't do that," he snapped and pushed Athos away. The alpha looked a little hurt but stepped away with a nod. Then d'Artagnan turned to Treville again who looked a little amused and coughed into his hand.

"Well, it is only one option. The other would be that we try as best as possible to hide your omega status. Beta perfumes are hard to get by but Aramis and Porthos already declared their full support to do anything necessary, whatever you decide. Luckily you two haven't bonded yet, otherwise it would be impossible to hide you. Scents are too strong after a bond."

D'Artagnan flushed again but this time with shame and embarassment that he had lost it like that and that he had pushed Athos away. If Athos hadn't be so reasonable during his heat they would've ended up bonded and d'Artagnan would be sentenced to the life of a bored omega mate who was only allowed to do little work. He bit the bottom of his lip and looked at Athos who didn't seem to be upset at all, quite the opposite. He loved d'Artagnan. God, he _loved_ d'Artagnan and he had nothing better to do than snap at Athos. D'Artagnan couldn't help himself now, he crossed the small distance between them and pressed his face into Athos' shoulder like an apology, accompanied by a small whimper.

Athos immediately pulled him closer until he was in his arms and could stroke his back soothingly. This time d'Artagnan let it happen and they were so caught up in the moment that they jumped apart when Treville cleared his throat.

"Dear lord," he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This is going to take a lot of work."

"I'm sorry, captain," Athos finally said after he cleared his own throat. "We will be careful, of course. It won't get in the way of our duty and it won't affect our way of handling things, I promise."

"Don't be naïve, Athos. Of course it will change you, you are only human. And I'm glad you found someone who can show you that. I believe it will bring all four of you closer together and strengthen your bond. If anything, Athos, this will make you an even better soldier. So don't promise anything."

They were both a little speechless and d'Artagnan dared to reach for Athos' hand. The alpha looked a little torn and guilty, like the shadow of Milady hadn't allowed him to hope in a long time and was still trying to take everything from him.But after a moment he squeezed back. D'Artagnan smiled.

* * *

It was the first time in weeks since they had touched each other freely. They were deep in the forest, a warm fire next to them and Athos was kissing every bit of skin he could reach with their clothes still on. The only downside was that they weren't alone. Aramis and Porthos were watching shamelessly and sometimes d'Artagnan didn't know if it was envy or even a bit of jealousy. The four of them were a pack, there was no doubt, but sometimes both alphas looked like they wanted to be a bigger part of it.

"Stop staring," Athos growled at them and Aramis grinned back with too much teeth.

"That's a little hard, you know, when you put yourself on display like that."

"Let them stare," d'Artagnan murmured and pulled Athos in to kiss him properly, fingers in his long hair.

At one point Athos had noticed how much d'Artagnan liked to hold on to it and had decided to let it grow out, much to d'Artagnan's torment. He wanted to jump and ravish him at all times, which was probably also why he didn't mind anyone watching them. He was too focused on Athos and now kissed that little tear on his upper lip.

"They will be annoying about it," Athos grumbled but also smiled a little.

"They are just jealous. They have never been fucked by an omega, unlike you."

They could hear Aramis and Porthos groan in unison and the smell of alphas' arousal hit him from behind. Athos immediately tightened his grip on d'Artagnan and looked at him with dark eyes.

"I'm not sharing you."

"I'm not sharing _you_ ," d'Artagnan echoed with a wicked grin and started to fumble with Athos' doublet.

"You are the worst," Aramis whined. "Both of you, I hate you."

"You love us," d'Artagnan said over his shoulder and could now see the look on both of their faces.

Ah, of course. For both, Aramis and Porthos, pack had always been a physical thing. Even before all that the four of them had often slept on the same spot, entangled and reveling in the safe scent of _pack_ and _family_. They must've been starving for months now. D'Artagnan was a little ashamed that he hadn't noticed, being so caught up in his feelings for Athos.

"You're still welcome afterwards," he finally said and felt Athos smile against his neck.

Aramis and Porthos seemed to be relieved and their shoulders relaxed a little. Perhaps that had been on their minds forever. They had probably wanted to give them space but they were still alphas, they still cared for their pack and needed just as much validation as anyone else.

It was easier to fuck then, with both alphas watching them and not once did Athos seem to feel threatened, quite the contrary. He was more focused, now that he didn't have to keep an eye on their surroundings. Aramis and Porthos would watch over them instead and let their pack mates have one of this rare moments to themselves.

D'Artagnan was still panting and glistening with sweat when he felt Aramis against him. Porthos pressed up behind Athos, who let out an approving growl and pulled d'Artagnan a little closer.

"Sleep," Aramis whispered to all of them and d'Artagnan let himself be lulled by the strong scent of pack.

They were an odd pair and an odd pack, but that only made it even more impossible to break them. Treville had been right. It had brought them closer together and it made them even better soldiers. Rouchefort had experienced that firsthand. It didn't really matter where they ended up next, as long as they faced every challenge the way always had: with great passion, courage and faith.

And love, above all else.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.
> 
> Oh boy, I got a little cliché and sappy there, I hope you don't mind. Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always <3


End file.
